gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Allure of the Shadows
''Allure of the Shadows is the second episode of Fan Specials side-series of the Gallows Hill (Series) It is Part One of the Dark Dystopia Trilogy. '' Summary THE ALLURE OF THE DOPPELGANGER - In a very distant future, it seems that death nor time is an obstacle for the Sorceress turned Wraith Demelza Devonata as she resurrects Amara, Maristella, Tatia, Katerina and Elena, where the supernatural world dominates the Human one. A new breed of Immortal has been created, one which threatens everything, Vampires and Humans alike and the Petrova Doppelgangers are the only solution, can they all work together to save the world? Plot Main Article: Allure of the Shadows/Story 2514 A.D Stefan is seen writing in a dimly lit subterranean chamber - The Hole. He narrates as he writes, he explains that he had awoke from two centuries of self-desiccation, he expresses that submitting himself to the ground was better than living with the pain of the loss of Elena and almost every other person he had ever cared about, he explains that an unknown someone had fed him their blood and had fled by the time he had revivified. He laments that he arose into a world he did not recognise, into a world that he had no place in, he was alone. He also states that he has been dreaming of Elena every night and that pain inside of him is unrelentless. He explains that before he committed himself to the ground, he used to have Caroline and that she was his one, sole consolation in his lonely and miserable centuries that he has existed without his lost loved ones, he goes on to explain that Caroline and Klaus had conquered the entire world and became King and Queen of a Vampire and Hybrid run government called The Night and she had no time for him anymore as she is now embroiled in the world of politics and living the dream with Klaus. Klaus and Caroline are the revolutionaries that brought about a Supernatural Revolution, where Vampires, Hybrids and Werewolves stood together as one and took control of the entire Earth and usurped Human Governments and Monarchs. The Night took control of the world and the world changed into a blood-drenched hell. Humans were kept like slaves or in some cases like cattle, some though were affectionately kept by their undead masters. Stefan goes on to explain that the remnants of the human governments had banded together to form the Remnants - a vestige of the United States Government whose HQ - Remnant HQ - is a huge subterranean construct hidden in an unknown location. He explains that the Remnants had allied themselves with a coven of Witches - the Chaos Coven, in pursuit of creating a new supernatural species to wipe out The Night so the mortals can take back their Governments and their country. He says that they were successful and a new species was born - Destroyers. All didn't go to plan as the Destroyers didn't just kill Vampires but every living and undead being they could get their hands on, they didn't discriminate in what they bloodily ripped apart and they soon spread and grew out of control and became a threat to both Humans and Vampires. Stefan explains that he hides out in the place where he slept for 200 years - The Hole. Where he keeps safe from the screeching Destroyers that prowl the ground above. Cast * Shirley MacLaine as Demelza Devonata * Nina Dobrev as Amara / Maristella Petrova / Tatia Petrova / Katherine Pierce / Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * William Levy as Azell Eredeti / Quinos * Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Orion Eredeti * Rachel Bilson as Lacey Marisse * Winona Ryder as Adilynne Demarchi * Emilia Clarke as Milly Marlo * Rachel McAdams as Della Antreya * Kate Mara as Gina Fiore * Alexis Bledel as Carla Armistead * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * AnnaSophia Robb as Beatrix Barlow * Kendall Ryan Sanders as Antonio * TBA as Very Special Guest Trivia * The Year is 2514 * Klaroline Scenes * Stelena Scenes * Steferine Scenes * A new immortal race is created * All five Petrova Doppelgangers will be resurrected * A certain Vampire Hunter will be resurrected. * A certain wish will be granted. * This will be the first episode of a three episode long story arc. Category:Fan Specials Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Written by OldOneX